Yes, My Lord?
by lightningflamedragon246
Summary: Ciel has received a message from her majesty, that a little girl has been spotted throughout London looking for her "big brother". The girl claims to have no home and no parents. Ciel and Sebastian, do as the queen asks to, search for the girl and take her in until further orders. On top of that events have been happening at the Phantomhive household that may lead to chaos...


**Hey guys. This is the first chapter of my new Fanfiction ****_Yes My Lord?_**** I hope you guys will enjoy this first chapter and leave a review on how you liked it, or hated it. Please feel free to check out my other Fanfiction stories (if you haven't). If you haven't seen or heard of Black Butler, I would suggest getting familiar with the characters (of the anime)first, before reading this. Thank you.**

**I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>The rain poured down on the empty streets of London, one fall evening. The wind scattered the wet leaves through the air towards the outskirts of town, in a mist-covered forest, where an enormous estate was concealed. Everyone knew it as the Phantomhive manor. The Phantomhive manor was marked with a great number of bushes and trees around the perimeter, it was many stories high and carries a horrific past as well.<p>

It was dark, almost dead, inside the estate; however there was one room, on the top floor, that was illuminated with light. Inside, sitting at his desk in the largest study room of the estate, was Ciel Phantomhive, the current head of the Funtomhive Company and manor. Ciel wore an elegant, yet extensive, attire and wore a black eye-patch, with a single cord, over his right eye. Ciel leaned back in his study chair. His head rested on his fist, and his facial expression was; unimpressed. He closed his eyes as a tall, lean man stood before him at his desk.

"Young Lord, I do apologize for intruding at this late hour..." The man said, placing his left hand over his heart and bowing before Ciel. He wore a white tuxedo and had blond, shaggy hair."...but this is a message from the Queen, about an event that has been making Her Majesty feel uneasy."

Ciel opened his eye, his expression unchanged. He glanced up at another tall man standing at his side, as if he had no idea whether he should hear what his guest has to say. This man was very handsome; he had black hair, red eyes, pale, fair skin; and was dressed in a butler's attire.

"Well, Young Master. I do think we should hear the man out." The butler said.

"Alright, but make it short; I have a busy schedule for the evening." Ciel finally answered. "Sebastian," he called up to the butler, "go and prepare some late night tea for us."

"Yes, My Lord." The butler, now identified as Sebastian, replied with a slight bow before leaving to make tea.

Just as Sebastian reached for the doorknob, to leave the study, he heard loud whispers coming from the other side.

"What are you doin'? I wanna listen too!"

*whispers*"Shhhhh...they might hear you, Mey-Rin."

"Oops, sorry."

"Would you both keep it down! Finny, move over!"

"Ho, Ho, Ho"

Letting out a deep sigh, Sebastian grabbed the handle and yanked it open, causing 3 people to tumble into the room. One of them was a young lady, dressed in a maids uniform; she had cherry-red hair pulled up in pigtails, and wore thick overly round glasses that concealed her eyes.

The others were all men; one of them wore a custom chef's outfit. He had dirty blond hair, had a cigarette hanging from the edge of his mouth, and a pair of goggles hanging loosely from his neck. The other one was more of a younger boy; he had pale skin, short, messy, strawberry-blond hair that was clipped back with 5 red bobby pins, and wore a plain top with red trimming around the collar and plaid pants. Finally, sitting to the side of the pile of people, was an elderly man with gray hair and mustache. He had a single spectical, and was dressed in an older looking butlers uniform.

"Ho, ho, ho" he said, sitting contently as the silence lead on longer.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, My Lord?" Sebastian said, shoving the 3 servants back out into the hallway, a casual smile spread across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Out In The Hallway<strong>

"What did you think you 3 were doing?" Sebastian said, trying hard to hide his anger.

"Well, uh, we can explain." The chef, who we learned to be named Bard, said. "I was just in the kitchen, startin' somethin' for dinner...but I guess using a blowtorch didn't work as well as I had thought it out to be. So afterI put it out, I wents to hop in the shower when I saw these 2 goons outside the Master's study." Bard pointed to the maid, May-Rin, and gardener, Finny.

"W-Well, I was just looking for somethin' to clean around here, after I accidentally broke one of the flower vases and cleaned up the mess! S-So I ended up lookin' upstairs, when I saw Finny peepin' on the Master!" May-Rin explained, in a rushed, raspy voice. Her face bright red in embarrassment.

"Well, ya see, I was in the gardens when I thought I'd start pullin' some weeds...but it didn't end up going as I had hoped," Finny said(he ended up leaving big bald spots in the grass). "So I came to report the damage, but saw you and the Master was busy!" Finny explained.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." The old man, known as Tanaka, said in the background.

Sebastian just pinched the bridge of his nose, as he ordered, "I'll take care of what you 3 have ruined, in the mean time, go and stay out of trouble." And just like that Sebastian was gone, leaving Bard, Finny and May-Rin sitting in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Study Room<strong>

"So, what is it The Queen wants me to investigate, that can't wait till morning?" Ciel asked the tall, white man. His voice unenthused.

The man sat in a separate chair across the room. "There is a, recent, rumour of a little girl wandering the streets every night. Some people have been saying that she is a lost spirit wandering the streets of London, searching for her long lost brother."

"Why would The Queen consult me with such non-sense? I don't want to have any business involved with a foney spirit wandering London. Besides, it's not like she's doing any _real _harm to the people."

Sebastian had returned to the room, pushing a silver cart, with steaming hot tea and some small cakes on a tray. "I do apologize for taking so long." He said as he entered, a smile on his face, again. "I had to deal with other 'problems' that were in the kitchen and garden."

"Please, Young Lord. As the Queen's Watch Dog, isn't it _your _duty to investigate into whatever Her Majesty thinks is wrong, or she feels unsafe for her country?" The messenger retorted. "This little girl is scaring most of the villagers, their too afraid to walk out at night."

Ciel sat quietly, taking in the man's words. "Fine,I'll look into it, for The Queen's sake. But, it's nothing too serious...well we won't get into details, now will we?" Ciel grinned over at the Queen's messenger as he thanked Ciel and bid him farewell.

"After I went to the trouble of making him tea." Sebastian said, staring at the steaming cup in his hand in disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Ciel's Bedroom<strong>

Turning in for the night, Sebastian was carefully undressing Ciel and dressing him up in his nighttime attire.

"What was it that that man was talking about?" Sebastian asked, breaking the silence. "He mentioned something about a little girl scaring the townsfolk?"

"It's nothing." Ciel answered, "Her Majesty is worried about a possible ghost, of a small girl, haunting the streets in search of her long lost brother."

Sebastian lifted Ciel, bridal style, into bed and pulled his sheets up to his neck. "Sebastian," Ciel stopped him as he was about to leave the room.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"Can you stay, until I fall asleep?"

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I know it's not a very good start...but I promise everyone that it will progress later on throughout each chapter. So keep watching for more updates, leave a review on how you liked this chapter and what you think of it so far. I'm really sorry for having you guys wait so long for this chapter, I promise I will do a better jon next time ;)<strong>


End file.
